1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for protecting data on failed storage devices in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage subsystems comprise a plurality of storage devices, with which attached computing equipment may co-operate. Typically, storage devices are configured into an array network. Arrays may be configured as Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD) devices, or Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) devices. RAID provides a method whereby storage reliability, capacity and availability may be built into a storage subsystem using low cost storage devices using storage device arrays with inbuilt redundancy. RAID may come in many forms depending on the relative trade off requirements of reliability, capacity and availability of data.